


О поцелуях

by Norath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: У Чана любовь к сентиментальным дорамам, у всех остальных - любовь к макнэ. А Чонин вечно оказывается не в том месте и не в то время.





	О поцелуях

**Author's Note:**

> Шёл четвертый час ночи и двадцать первый час моего бодрствования, когда я взялась писать это. Так что я снимаю с себя всю ответственность за этот текст!  
> Я просто хотела написать как Хёнджин поцеловал Чонина, но что-то пошло не так.  
> Everyone is gay, deal with it.

Чан обожает до крайности сопливые и драматичные дорамы, говорит, что они помогают ему выплеснуть те эмоции, которые никак иначе не находят выход из беспокойного сознания Бана. В этих его любимых дорамах очень много глупых ситуаций, которые могли бы разрешиться в первой же серии, сообрази герои просто обсудить друг с другом проблему. Чонин смотрит и морщится, но не уходит. Частично из-за того, что лидер обычно использует макнэ как тискательную подушку и выбраться из сентиментальной хватки в такие моменты проблематично, а частично из-за того, что в дорамах есть поцелуи.   
Да.   
Чонину жутко любопытно.  
Ян ни за что в жизни в этом не признается, хёны, если узнают, сживут его со свету своими подколами, или же просто задушат от умиления в объятиях, как цыпленка. Но ему очень интересно каково это - целоваться. Жаловаться на недостаток любви Чонин не может, как и на недостаток поцелуев, на самом деле. Пришибленные на всю голову хёны обнимают и чмокают его куда попало почти что 24 на 7. В какой-то момент Ян даже перестает обращать внимания на звонкое чмокание и легкие прикосновения сухих губ к волосам, щекам, лбу и вообще всему, что подворачивается любвеобильным хёнам.  
Но дело в том, что Ян никогда не целовался по-настоящему. Как это делают влюбленные. Медленно, трепетно, и в губы. Чонин может быть и жил себе дальше счастливо без этих знаний, но, к сожалению, он слишком часто натыкался на милующихся по углам старшеньких, а Чан фактически лишил его права голоса в вопросе совместных просмотров дорам. Так что в какой-то момент макнэ внезапно отметил, что все виденные им парочки целуются по-разному. Даже в клишированных сериалах, где сцены первого поцелуя девочки-заучки и первого красавчика школы сменялись сценами последнего поцелуя влюбленных перед какой-нибудь битвой, Чонин видел, что все актеры привносили что-то своё в такие типичные ситуации.  
Реальность тоже подбрасывала пищу для размышлений. «Пища» подваливала в виде старших, на которых Ян натыкался с завидной регулярностью. Одно время Чонин серьёзно задумывался, не решили ли хёны подшутить над ним и довести его до лёгкой паранойи.   
Минимум дважды в неделю макнэ стабильно становился свидетелем нежностей Чанбина и Феликса.   
Вообще, Ян подозревал, что был самым первым, кто узнал о слишком теплых отношениях рэперов, потому что впервые застал их за «горяченьким» еще до дебюта. Тогда он хватился своих наушников и пошел по всем студиям, будучи уверенным, что оставил «уши» в одной из них.   
Ян знал, что Феликс остался практиковаться с 3RACHA и заходя в занятую студию ожидал увидеть там четверых парней, а обнаружил только Ликса и Бина. На фоне довольно громко играл минус, Феликс стоял перед микрофоном, неосознанно качая головой в такт битам и неотрывно пялясь на губы Со. Чанбин стоял напротив него и зачитывал партию, временами вскидывая указательный палец и подаваясь корпусом вперед, видимо, чтобы обратить внимание Ликса на конкретную строчку. Музыка кончилась и Чонин уже было собирался спросить про свои наушники, но тут одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, минус автоматически пошел на повтор, начав с довольно резкой и обрывистой ноты, которая, однако, не заглушила восторженного феликсовского «Ты офигенный, хён!». В то время корейский Ли всё еще был очевидно нагружен австралийским акцентом и некоторые слова звучали забавно. Что, как знали буквально все, одновременно беспокоило и до жути умиляло сурового дарк-рэпера Чанбина. И эта фраза, сказанная отчего-то высоким голосом (Ян знал, что в повседневной жизни Ликс так не разговаривал, его естественный тембр тяготел к низам) и сопровождающаяся сногсшибательной улыбкой, будто ввела Бина в транс. Он молча уставился на сияющего Феликса, а потом медленно протянул руку и вопиюще-нежным движением, поправил Ли волосы. Но после так и не убрал ладонь, будто в гипнотическом трансе поглаживая кожу под глазами Феликса. Чонин догадался, что Со очерчивает пятнышки веснушек на медовой коже. До того забавно растянутое в выражении почти фанатского восторга, лицо Феликса разом будто обмякло. Улыбчивые складочки разгладились, темные глаза больше не скрывались за припухлыми веками, а брови опустились на своё обычное место. Феликс одновременно будто разом повзрослел, но сохранил болезненную детскую уязвимость и открытость.  
Чонин торопливо шагнул назад за порог, когда его сознание зарегистрировало, как дрогнули ресницы Ли, а скрытая мешковатыми тряпками фигура Чанбина начала опасно накреняться вперед.   
Тогда Ян не стал зацикливаться на увиденном, на самом деле оно вылетело из головы почти сразу же как только он вспомнил о свой изначальной миссии по поиску наушников. И после, довольно долгое время, хёны не заставляли его краснеть и проклинать свою сверхспособность оказываться не в то время и не в том месте. (Не так много времени пройдет, прежде чем Чонин начнет всерьёз подозревать старших в сговоре против него).  
Зато потом, после исторического поцелуя в щёчку на передаче, для Яна начались веселые времена. И в последующие разы макнэ видел гораздо больше, чем в первый.   
Феликс и Чанбин целовались как-то почти по-дружески. Спокойно, но обстоятельно, а после обязательно обменивались ухмылками или смешками. И пока Ян ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из них очевидно доминировал. Их поцелуи напоминали о долгих прогулках за руку со своим лучшим другом. Уровень близости между вами таков, что прикосновения к другому воспринимаются почти что как прикосновения к себе самому и в какой-то момент ты просто забываешь, что сжимаешь в ладони чужие пальцы. И почти никогда не было тех страстных объятий, что Ян нередко наблюдал в любимых дорамах лидера.  
Феликс имел привычку цепляться за одежду Бина, но при этом не притягивал того к себе, а Чанбин предпочитал обхватывать лохматую голову Ли, ероша пальцами волосы.  
Они выглядели так буднично, что Чонин сам не заметил, как привык наблюдать такие сцены.

Иначе дело обстояло с Минхо и Джисоном.  
Те были олицетворением какой-то вечной борьбы. Иронично, но чаще всего Чонин сам же находил себя неприятности на голову, в лице этих двоих. Потому что обычно застукивал их, когда прибегал на непонятные звуки возьни, хлопков и вскриков вперемешку с матерными восклицаниями. Местом действия неизменно выступала какая-нибудь танцевальная студия. И обычно Ян заставал одну из тех самых типично-дорамовских сцен, где один герой пригвождал к какой-нибудь плоской поверхности другого. Пару раз макнэ появлялся уже в разгар поцелуя, но чаще заставал чудаковатую «прелюдию». Это мог быть Минхо, виляющий бедрами и буквально обтанцовывающий, согнувшегося пополам от смеха, Хана. А мог быть сам Хан, в порыве очередной любви к своему беличьему альтер-эго, пытавшийся одновременно изобразить увушное поедание ореха и грациозное вскарабкивание на дерево (Минхо). Всё, конечно, скатывалось в невнятную возню, толкотню и борьбу, заканчивающуюся, обыкновенно, на полу или у стены. Те пара поцелуев, что лицезрел Чонин были такими же бестолковыми, но и такими же страстными, как и предшествующее им действо. Минхо нависал над Ханом, пытаясь отобразить лицом соблазнение, иногда Джисон подыгрывал ему, замирая с приоткрытым ртом, смешно округлявшимся овалом лица и большими глазами. Пару секунд в воздухе искрило напряжение, а потом Минхо выдавал что-нибудь в духе «у тебя такое дебильное лицо, белка». За что справедливо получал пальцем под ребра или ботинком по голени, а после Хан набрасывался на него, и выглядело это так, будто он хочет укусить хёна за лицо, а не поцеловать. Собственно, как-то так и выглядели их поцелуи: агрессивные, борющиеся, со множеством странных и нехарактерных для поцелуя звуков. Потом кто-нибудь обязательно сгребал другого в стальные объятия. Не от переизбытка чувств, а из прагматичного желания угомонить, наконец. Может быть позже они и успокаивались, выплеснув изначальную энергию и шкодливость, но до этого момента Чонин никогда не досматривал. Откровенно говоря, наблюдение за этой парочкой хёнов вызывало у него головную боль.

Реже всего Чонин становился свидетелем личной жизни лидера.  
Во-первых, сам факт наличия таковой у Бана удивил макнэ неоправданно сильно. Бан Чан был хорошим лидером, хорошим продюсером и замечательным хёном. Дело в том, что Бан Чан был хорош во всём и для всех. И его всегда можно было найти именно за этим занятием - быть хорошим для всех. Он работал с Бином и Ханом вместе и с каждым из них по-отдельности, пропадал один в студии, за сочинением новой музыки, нередко утаскивал Феликса корпеть над новым текстом вместе. Периодически ходил на какие-то взрослые совещания со взрослыми менеджерами и главами разных отделов. Исправно посещал танцевальные практики и нередко оставался с дэнс-лайном на дополнительные отработки.  
А еще убеждался в том, что каждый из мемберов поел, поспал («Сынмин, ты либо практикуешь танцы и вокал в разные дни, либо, хотя бы делаешь это не в пропорции 12 часов на первое и 12 часов на второе. Спать - очень важно!») и не игнорирует полученные на практиках травмы. А ведь помимо группы у Бана было огромное количество друзей и приятелей как в агентстве, так и за его пределами. И для них лидер тоже находил время и силы.  
Еще, время от времени, Чан устраивал те самые киносеансы с макнэ в качестве заложника и Чонину было доподлинно известно, что у Бана есть какой-то график «профилактических душевных бесед», когда в течение недели он отлавливал каждого из мемберов и устраивал сеанс дружеской психотерапии пополам с мастер-классами по продюсированию/рэпу/вокалу и бог знает чему ещё. И к каждому из парней у лидера был ключик.   
Довольно замкнутый, временами страдающий от неуверенности в себе, Сынмин никогда не отбрыкивался от лидерских разговоров и советов, а иногда и сам заходил в комнату Бана, красноречиво щелкая замком и пропадая для внешнего мира на пару часов.   
И конечно же, Кристофер Бан души не чаял в макнэ группы. Чонину иногда казалось, что для Бана он как кусок какой-то волшебной глины, из которой Крису не терпится слепить что-то новое, чарующее и прекрасное. Чан учил его всему, всегда предлагал несколько вариантов действий, стараясь найти тот, что будет уникальным для макнэ, раскроет его суть и самость. Чонин так привык купаться в этой заботе, что в первый раз, когда застал Чана за поцелуем, почувствовал горечь и будто даже обиду. Лидер никогда ничего не рассказывал, даже не намекал! А ведь Ян регулярно жертвует собственным душевным и физическим здоровьем, составляя лидеру компанию в его дурацких дорамамарафонах!  
Чонин впервые застал их как раз после одного из таких киновечеров. Общага давно спала, Ян только вышел из душа и проходился по комнатам, выключая свет, когда услышал, что из комнаты лидера доносятся тихие голоса. Бан ушел в душ первым и уже полчаса как должен был сладко спать, но очевидно, что не спит. И не спит кто-то ещё.   
«Кем-то еще» оказался Уджин, чей мягкий и тихий голос звучал очень успокаивающе в сонной тишине общежития. Из лидерской комнаты в коридор тянулся толстый луч темно-золотистого цвета. Это был любимый ночник Криса, тот говорил, что этот цвет успокаивает.  
Макнэ сунул любопытную лисью мордашку в приоткрытую дверь и замер. Если бы не эластики, натянутые на брекеты, челюсть Чонина точно шлепнулась бы на пол.  
Уджин и Крис оба сидели на кровати лидера. Ким выглядел немного помятым, полуприкрытые глаза выдавали сонливость, хотя голос вокалиста не имел никакой хрипотцы и тягучести. Бан Чан находился в своей любимой позе осьминога - обвивал старшего всем собой, довольно притеревшись щекой к широкому плечу. Он издавал эти странные звуки крайнего умиления, которые напоминали какое-то мягкое попискивание вперемешку с утробным мурлыканьем. Одна рука Уджина расслабленно лежала на спине лидера, а вторая мягко поглаживала по волосам.  
Чонин не мог разобрать точно, о чем они говорили, но по обрывкам фраз подумал, что речь шла о сегодняшней дораме. Ким время от времени хмыкал, широка растягивал губы в улыбке, которая, однако, не обнажала зубов, отчего выглядела особенно расслабленной и добродушной. В какой-то момент Чан извернулся, ложась на хёна боком и запрокидывая голову с очаровательным выражением на лице. Уджин издал звук пугающе схожий с «умилительными» звуками Чана, и чуть выпрямился, подхватывая лидера под спину и наклоняясь к нему.  
Поцелуй был медленным, трепетным и очень любящим. Чонин видел, что оба улыбались. Рука Уджина, до этого гладившая пушистые волосы младшего, теперь аккуратно обхватывала его лицо. Самыми кончиками пальцев Ким легко почесывал короткие волоски на виске Бана. Какое-то время спустя Чан улегся на хёна сверху всем телом. Разорвав поцелуй, он чуть приподнялся на локтях, глядя Киму в глаза, а потом от души трижды чмокнул Уджина в кончик носа. Уджин припечатал его к себе, обвив руками спину.  
Чонин на цыпочках пробрался в свою комнату и улёгся в постель. Наверное, тогда у него в первый раз и появился этот теперь не дающий покоя вопрос - каково это, целоваться с кем-то, кому ты дорог? Как ощущаются на собственных губах губы другого, слышно ли его сердцебиение, окутывает ли тебя жар, трясутся ли руки? Будет ли это очень неловко, ведь Чонин никогда не делал этого прежде (хотя насмотрелся, кажется, на всю жизнь). Неосознанно копируя героинь из дорам Криса, Ян пальцами дотронулся до собственных губ. Мягкие, гладкие и не особо пухлые. Он надавил чуть сильнее и внутренней стороной почувствовал царапающую керамику брекетов. Вот еще нюанс, можно ли вообще нормально целоваться с полкило железа во рту? Внезапно остро захотелось поцелуев. Губы буквально покалывало, сонливость сошла на нет, а под одеялом стало жарко и тесно.   
Была глубокая ночь (а скорее раннее утро), Ян был уверен, что спят все, даже Уджин с Чаном уже должны были заснуть. Но навязчивая потребность сделать что—то, как-то получить желаемое, всё же выгнала макнэ из постели. Чонин прогулялся до кухни, выпил воды, на обратном пути завернул в гостиную, от охватившего тела нервного возбуждения повытаскивал из розеток все электроприборы, постоял у окна, перекатываясь с пятки на мысок и вглядываясь в желто-красные огни города.  
Возвращаясь к себе, вдруг завернул в комнату Хёнджина и Сынмина. У тех вечно дверь была на распашку, а спали оба как убитые, так что Ян даже не пытался вести себя тише. Он встал между кроватей хёнов, оценивая кого бы подвинуть. Сынмин лежал наискосок и отчаянно хмурился во сне. Ян был уверен, что он даже не просыпаясь отвесит макнэ пинка и вытурит из своей кровати (после будет извиняться, конечно же), так что решительно повернулся к Хёнджину.  
Хван был Хваном даже во сне. Его можно было бы фотографировать прямо так - спящего с чуть приоткрытыми, пухлыми губами, разместившегося ближе к стене, изящно закинувшего руку за голову. Макнэ склонил голову, рассматривая своего хёна. Хёнджин был тем, кто мог посоперничать с Чаном за титул «самый прилипчивый хён». Чонин считал, что именно от вижуала ему чаще всего перепадали поцелуйчики. Особенно страдали шея и уши - любящий обнимашки со спины, Хван чаще всего целился именно в эти места.  
Может сказалось длительное бодрствование, может Чонин просто не хотел прислушиваться к голосу разума, но почему-то мысль разбудить Хёнджина и потребовать у него «взрослый» поцелуй, показалась макнэ вполне адекватной. Хён любит обнимашки, любит поцелуйчики, заигрывает со всем что движется, а еще он, конечно же, любит их макнэ. Чонин не видел ни одной причины почему бы ему не сделать то, что он собирается сделать.  
Ян решительно шагнул к кровати старшего и не таясь забрался на пустующую половину. Места как раз хватило для худенького макнэ. Лицо Хёнджина оказалось очень близко. Темнота съедала цвета и скрадывала черты, делая Хвана слегка расплывчатым. Чонин протянул руку и легко коснулся пальцем приоткрытых губ. Они были теплыми и слегка липкими от бальзама. Сонное дыхание оседало на пальце и Ян, ведомый каким-то гипнотическим любопытством, надавил сильнее, проводя вдоль нижней губы, кончиком ногтя касаясь ровных зубов. Хёнджин нахмурился и сжал губы, почти сразу же расслабил их и облизнулся, задевая палец макнэ. Чонин захихикал и этот звук, наконец, разбудил Хвана. Тот едва разомкнул веки, но сфокусировав взгляд на лице напротив усиленно заморгал.  
— Чонин-а, ты чего тут? - хрипловато поинтересовался он, скашивая глаза на все еще прижатый к собственным губам палец макнэ.  
— Хён, поцелуй меня, а. - сходу огорошил старшенького Ян.  
— Чего? Почему? - Хёнджин явно был еще не в состоянии организовать мысли и анализировать происходящее, чем Ян и собирался воспользоваться.  
— Поцелуй, говорю, в губы. - и для наглядности резко ткнул пальцем в губы Хвана, чуть ли не пропихивая первую фалангу тому в рот.  
Старший мотнул головой, отстраняясь.  
— Это что за розыгрыш такой, у нас новое шоу что ли?  
— Ага, любовные советы и практические тренинги со Stray Kids - расползся в хитрой улыбке Чонин. — Мне вот нужен тренинг по поцелуям. Ну давай, хён, в губы.  
Ян придвинулся к хёну вплотную, лоб в лоб. В кровати было очень мягко, а в комнате — тихо, близость излучающего тепло Хёнджина, живая гладкость его кожи и медленные взмахи ресниц успокаивали. Чонин начал чувствовать, как нервное возбуждение покидает тело и на смену ему приходит сонная нега.  
Непонятно было сколько времени они пролежали так, лениво моргая друг на друга, но потом рука Хвана легла на талию младшего, притягивая того еще ближе к себе. Чонин понятливо придвинулся, закидывая ногу на хёна прямо поверх одеяла. Хёнджин промычал что-то и сполз щекой вниз, наклоняя голову, явно собираясь свернуться поудобнее и провалиться обратно в сон. Честно говоря, Ян сам с удовольствием сделал бы то же самое, но он привык заканчивать то, что начал, а кроме того, правда хотел получить свой настоящий поцелуй.  
— Хён, поцелуй. - упрямо, но уже менее энергично и гораздо тише, напомнил макнэ.  
Хёнджин простонал что-то и не открывая глаз поднял руку, на ощупь находя голову младшего и притягивая к себе. Он чуть задрал голову и ткнулся губами в подбородок Яна, младшему пришлось самому корректировать направление, так что он сполз пониже, чтобы губы хёна касались его губ.  
Хёнджин замер на пару секунд и Чонин собирался уже пожаловаться, на то, что таких поцелуев ему и так хватает, как хён притянул его за голову еще ближе, впечатывая свои губы в губы младшего. Тут же напомнили о своём существовании брекеты и Ян инстинктивно сомкнул губы, не желая, чтобы хён поцарапался. Но хён продолжал медленно, но болезненно-очевидно обхватывать и надавливать, так что, в конце концов, Чонин расслабился и даже приоткрыл собственные губы. Так стало намного приятнее. Рот был приоткрыт совсем чуть-чуть у обоих, так, чтобы можно было попробовать влажное дыхание, но не обслюнявить друг друга. Ян поймал себя на мысли, что пухлые губы хёна немного кислят на вкус, а еще крайне удачной формы — так и хотелось их обхватывать и поглаживать. Эта мягкая ласка длилась ещё какое-то время, пока Чонин уже не мог сказать действительно ли хён целует его в реальности или же это просто сон, сгенерированный его любопытным и жадным до нового сознанием. До слуха донеслось невнятное «такой милый», а потом «спи». Чонин почувствовал, что его прижали плотнее и от этих объятий все тело окончательно расслабилось, погружаясь в глубокий сон.  
Последней мыслью макнэ было недовольное «это все равно не настоящий поцелуй!», но её тут же смыла успокаивающее осознание того, что утром можно будет стребовать с хёна уже действительно «взрослый» засос. В конце концов, теперь точно известно, что любимому макнэ Хёнджин не откажет ни в чем.


End file.
